our love is too late…
by sweetjellytine
Summary: they say opportunity knocks but once, now Ga Eul give up on him before Yi Jeong realizes that the only person who he really needs in his life was now gone from him FOREVER...
1. foreword

_**FOREWORD**_

* * *

HE _**goes**_, SHE_** waits**_,  
HE **_promises_****,** SHE_** hopes,**_

but they say promises are not enough, if its not put into act, he change but for a while and she use to be fed up, now she give up,

_maybe….._

maybe they are not really meant to be since the start,

she just pushed to her mind that why they can give a try,

but it only turn into a deeper _**heartaches**_,

then she realized _**HE**_ is not _**HER**_

_**SOULMATE**_ to have a _**Happily ever after…**_

"let me make everything right… let's start all over again…"

- Ji Yeong

"you already forgot that opportunity knocks but once, i'm sorry…"

-Ga Eul


	2. 001: the return

001: the return

"**Is Ga Eul going to come back for your wedding?"** Jan Di asks the pretty girl besides her pouring a cup of tea for them

"**Of course, she e-mailed me and told me that she will going to attend, she must because she is one of my bride's maids along with you. "** Jae Kyung answered as she lift up the try and went to the F4 who was sitting in the in the large sofa of their lounge

As they got there, Jae Kyung put the tray on the center table while Jan Di handles the cup with tea to the F4 one by one, of course F4's bond is intact as always, Jun Pyo married to Jan Di and now they have a 5 year old daughter named Min Sun, Ji Hoo is now is still single but searching, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, who knows how this two hooked up but at least they are happy and going to tie the knot soon, and lastly the ever cold-hearted Casanova Yi Jeong, who happened to break Ga Eul's heart for the nth time, Jan Di and the rest got mad at him before but they patch things up for a while.

Yi Jeong is zooning out in space as he remember what he did to her for making her run away, hid and drift herself away from him, but he can't blame her for doing that, he is the one the cause of her endless pain

5 years ago

After he went to Sweden, he went back to his homeland and find her first, that the start of their love to blossom, they are very very happy, a perfect couple indeed, but that's what Ga Eul think

That was everybody thinks that the Casanova was tamed by his true love until one day

Ga Eul is standing in front of him in his beloved studio and she can't take what he says to him

"**Bwo? Yi Jeong-ah, if it's a joke it's not funny…"** she said in a half shout voice

"**I'm not joking, Ga Eul."** He answered as he looked away

"**So you are breaking up with me?"** she courageously asked

"**It's not you. The problem is me, I thought I change but I can't…" **Yi Jeong said with an apologetic tone

"**Araso. I get it."** Ga Eul said as she tried to not to cry in front of him

"**I'm not totally breaking up with you; just give me time to think."** Yi Jeong consoled her

He stood up and gives her a goodbye hug, Ga Eul felt frozen, her heart is sinking like a hip in the sea, he felt her chest tightens and questions filled her mind, is she is not enough for him?

After that night, Ga Eul gave him what he wants, he give him time to think, she misses him a lot but what can she do if he needs time alone

That day she went to his studio to pay a visit to him and brought some dinner for him, even though they are separated for a while, it doesn't mean that their friendship would end too

She is happily skipping her way inside his studio while humming a certain happy song, she was surprise that the door was hanging open, different thoughts filled her mind what if something bad happened, as she pushed the door, she saw the lit lights making her see the unexpected scene

"**Yi…Yi Jeong…."** She stuttered as she called his attention

Yi Jeong and the girl in his lap stop kissing and diverted their gazed on the direction of Ga Eul

"**Ga…Ga Eul…"**Yi Jeong and EunJi blurted in surprise in unison as they both stood up

"**It seems that both of you are doing well…"** she said with firm tone and angry eyes

EunJi is the one that Yi Jeong's father choose for him to marry, first Yi Jeong opposes the idea but what's happening is the vice versa, here is now kissing EunJi while he slowly abandoning Ga Eul

They all felt silent for a while before Ga Eul run outside of his studio, Yi Jeong didn't hesitate following her

"**Wait… Ga Eul…I said WAIT!"** he said as he grabbed her to face him

"**LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" **she said as she tried to get off his hands away from her

"**Please…" **Yi Jeong pleaded

As Ga Eul turned around she slapped him right in his face leaving a red mark on his cheeks

Their eyes locked into each other, Yi Jeong can fully see the pain in her eyes, the eyes that he loves because of full of happiness is now full of sadness because of him

"**Wae? Wae Yi Jeong-ah?" **she asked him but he remained silent

"**You told me that you just need space, I give you space, I followed what you want but why did you cheated on me…" **she said between her heavy sobs

"**MianHe…"** Yi Jeong apologized

. /tumblr_m4znhlyOIZ1qagi11o1_

"**I wish that your sorry would ease my pain, but it couldn't…"** she said as she turned her back from him

Here he goes again, coward from stopping her walking away from him, only her heels that tapped the wooden floor can be heard

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ_WldtUYDYt0D3wrxps3QOqql0PUBHhETsGrrin0 PSs9m23uKb6w

"**MianHe…MianHe…"** Yi Jeong whispered as she was lost to his sight

/

Next thing that they knew, a week after their heart breaking break-up, Ga Eul went to Canada to live there with her family, her father got promoted years back but she used to stay in Korea because she wanted to wait for Yi Jeong when he got back from Sweden

All Ga Eul says to Jan Di that her father recommend her in a kindergarten school as a teacher there, and she gladly accepts it for her to start anew. Jan Di and her never miss to update each other but Jan Di's mouth is close whenever Yi Jeong is asking about her, all she says is she is fine nothing else

"**Yi Jeong-ah, gwenchana?"** Woo bin asked him as he handed him another cup of tea

"**Neh. I'm just thinking something."** He said before he sips

"**Eomma? Is Auntie Ga Eul coming home?"** Min Sun asked as she diverted her gazed to her mom

"**Yes, baby but I don't know when, but I assured to you it's before Auntie Jae Kyung's wedding…"** Jan Di assured to her as she fixes MinSun's bangs

The F4 and Jae Kyung just watched the wonderful mother daughter conversation with amusement when suddenly the lounge door opens

wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Screen-Shot-2013-04-12- at-6.38.

"**I'M BACK!"** a girl with a luggage in her hand having a sweet voice greeted them in English

The guys turned their attention to the door and rushed towards to the unexpected visitor except for one person who is still in shock

"**GA EUL!"** the F3, Jan Di and Jae Kyung exclaimed in happiness as they made a group hug

Slowly Yi Jeong turned his head to his friends and he finally saw her again after long years of being away and no news, he stood up and asked himself silently if he was dreaming but he isn't

"**Ga…Ga…Eul…"** he nervously called her attention

Ga Eul smiled to him with full of confidence **"Hello, Yi Jeong…"** she greeted back with elegant aura

The shy, naïve country bumpkin is no more…

But a strong, sophisticated and fiercer woman she is now….


	3. 002: changes

002: _**changes**_

* * *

As Ga Eul arrived everything she acts was civil, like she nothing happens, well what can you ask since Yi Jeong didn't ask her nor tried to talk to her for once because he felt very embarrass, all he can do is admire her beauty from a far, he felt jealous to her F3 friends because they can interact to her like her real brothers, before when everything is still okay, the F4, Jan Di and Jae Kyung used to baby her a lot since she is the youngest among us, everyone is protective around her, well you can say Jan Di as the most with her threatening round house kick, although she become an adult and a very good teacher at ShinHwa pre-school, she is still the naïve Ga Eul we all knew but at now the way I saw her talked, moved and even glance , all is different and it was my fault

"**So tell us country bumpkin, how was Canada?" **Jae Kyung joked as she settled beside Woo Bin

"**Eonni? Country bumpkin? Drop that penname; it doesn't suit with a city girl like me anymore." **She said with a high class tone

"**Well, we used to call you that." **Ji Hoo countered her

"**Ji Hoo Sunbae, that's all in the past. Let's leave it there…" **she said before she sips her tea

All become silent after listening from her statement

"**So how's teaching children?" **Joon Pyo asked to make the atmosphere a little at ease that earn laughs from his friends especially Ga Eul

"**Sunbae? After all these years your English is still bad, aigoo." **Ga Eul joked to Joon Pyo in not an offensive way

"**Ara. Ara. I get it. That would be my last one." **Joon Pyo surrender, he let out a sighed for saving the awkward atmosphere, because he knows when he didn't do anything Ga Eul might blow up

"**So how long are you going to stay here in Korea?" **Jan Di asked

"**Hhhhmmm? Maybe after Jae Kyung eonni, I stay for another week then go home…" **Ga Eul aid casually

All of her friends eyed her intensely. They can't believe that she is really this straightforward, all you can see from her eyes now is full of confidence but Jan Di being her friend since their preschool days, she can see that her eyes are lonely and still finding and its longing for love

Ga Eul noticed how Jan Di looked at her, she is right, she is her best friend after all, and she can read her like an open fairytale book that still hanging on its ending whether it is happy or sad

"**Enough with me. Now tell me about you guys…" **Ga Eul now was the interviewee

"**I and this monkey as you know were going to marry at the end of the month and were happy you accept our request as our one of our bride's maids…"** Woo Bin said in behalf of him and Jae Kyung

"**No need to be thankful, everything for my love ones, I'll do anything…" **she said with a smile

"**That's the Ga Eul we always knew." **Ji Hoo praised her that made her show her infamous innocent blush

"**SunBae, stop teasing." **She said before she pouted

"**Since we are complete, I think I'm going to make an announcement" **Joon Pyo said as he stood up followed by Jan Di

Everyone got nervous but at the same time excited, Min Sun run over to Ga Eul and sat on her lap

"**Well, Jan Di and I… are expecting a baby boy soon." **Joon Pyo announced proudly

It takes minutes to sink in in their friends the latest news before loud squeals and words of endearment are exchange, the girls are making a group hug while the guys are giving Joon Pyo their signature fist pumps

As everyone is busy Yi Jeong can't helped but looked at Ga Eul as she carry Min Sun while still talking to Jan Di and Jae Kyung not too far, he realized the chance he lose again finding her soul mate and that was he thinks his biggest mistake, hurting and letting go the person who believes in him when nobody thus, the girl who show that there would be tons of regrets once a child didn't cry to show how important a person is, the girl that once proved to her that happy endings do exist

After they all settle again in the sofa, now Min Sun is sleeping in Ga Eul's warm embrace, Yi Jeong once again mesmerize on how she loves kids, how he wish that maybe if he didn't hurt her, maybe like Joon Pyo and Jan Di, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, they are building a happy family

His daydreaming was interrupted when Woo Bin suddenly asks Ga Eul

"**Where are you going to stay?" **Woo bin asked now

"**I rented a hotel and paid it in full before I went here." **She said while checking her phone

"**Wow? Just wow…" **Yi Jeong exclaimed in amazement as he realized her independence

Ga Eul turned her attention and looked intently at Yi Jeong

"**Is that an insult?" **she asked mockingly

The room is getting too tense up as Ga Eul used a aggravating tone for the first time in front of them

"**No…No… I'm just impressed…" **Yi Jeong said in a sincere tone

"**But Mr. So isn't too shallow for you to get impress in those kinds of little things?" **Ga Eul said while slowly giving Min Sun to Jan Di

"**Ga Eul…." **Jae Kyung tried to calm her

Drum roll, dugeon dugeon… for the first time the almighty F4, the ever fighter Jan Di and the unstoppable Jae Kyung got nervous in just one serious stare from the innocent Ga Eul to Yi Jeong, looking at him from head to toe like a deadly insect, Yi Jeong gulped on how intense her glares, it's like piercing thru his soul

Then Ga Eul stood up and went to the nearby billiard table, she let out a chuckled before she spoke

"**oh come on guys don't give me that looks, it feels weird, it was like you are looking in an alien who was about to eat you all alive…" **she joked as she lifted his two legs and made his feet landed on a chair, making her leather shorts to be stretch out making her honey thighs more visible

The guys just gulped on what she did, oh no her innocence are just wash away like that

"**Like what are you seeing F4 sunbaes?" **she teased the four handsome lads

Upon realizing where their eyes lying on, Jan Di hits Joon Pyo's head while Jae Kyung pinches Woo Bin's arm as hard as she might while the latter just moved their gazes away from her legs

As soon as they realizes their silly acts, loud laughs surrounded the F4's lounge

"**It's good to be back seeing you again, our bonding like the old times…"** Ga Eul said as she wrapped her arms to Jan Di and Jae Kyung and extending her both of her hands to me held by the F3 as Yi Jeong only smiled from a far

/

As they bid goodbye to each other, Ji Hoo asked Ga Eul if she wanted to be drop off in her hotel and she answers the most unbelievable thing that her friends can ever hear from her

"**No thank you, Sunbae, I wanted Yi Jeong to drop me off…"** she said as she pulled her luggage towards the orange lotus car that was idly park in the side of the road

Leaving her dumbfounded friends in disbelief

As Ga Eul noticed that Yi Jrong was not yet moving from his rooted place

"**Are you going to or not?"** she asked him in English

Yi Jeong gulped nervously as he made his way to her to open the door for her before he did went inside to his car too

"**Revenge, here I come…"** Ga Eul whispered as she waits for Yi Jeong to come inside


	4. 003: dream wedding

_003: dream wedding_

**"_You may now kiss your bride…"_** the priest announced

Woo Bin turned to Jae Kyung and unveil the white see thru cloth that blocking her beautiful face, slowly he closes the gap between them, woo bin held Jae Kyung in his arms firmly as the latter put her arms around his neck, everyone applauded seeing them sealed their love with a sweet passionate kiss

After their long kiss, they stood together as the priest end the ceremony announcing the new Mr. and Mrs. Song in the crowd

Jan Di and Ga Eul got teary eye seeing their Eonni finally found her real happiness, Woo Bin assisted Jae Kyung as they both went down from the platform to greet their relatives and friends before they proceed to the reception just outside the church

The F3, Jan Di, Ga Eul, Min Sun was sitting in one table, one of the nearest tables of course besides the newlywed's parents' table

The newlyweds' smiles is perfect, finally this two happy-go-lucky couple are now together to make anything out of this world as one, this couple proves that _**LOVE**_ is _**fun**_

As Ga Eul looked at the newlyweds, she can't help but felt envious, she also dreamed to get marry to her soul mate someday

**"_Gwenchana?"_** Jan Di asked as she saw Ga Eul spacing out

**"_Ah, neh. Of course…"_** she said in embarrassment as she fixes Min Sun in her seat

**"_Why Ga Eul? Wanna get married too?"_** Ji Hoo teases her

**"_Bwo? SunBae… Ani…"_** Ga Eul tried to deny with a force smile

**"_If you want, I can marry you…"_** Ji Hoo teases her more

Yi Jeong who was silently listening accidentally chocked from his food while Jan Di and Joon Pyo looked at Ji Hoo weirdly while Ga Eul is still trying to absorb her SunBae's joke

**"_I'm just joking; you know who really wants to marry you right?"_** Ji Hoo said as a matter of fact, eyeing Yi Jeong

Ga Eul just sipped her champagne to ease her nervousness, she knew it, and somehow this kind of conversation will always fire up among them

**"_Yo~ Yo~ Yo~ what's with the awkward atmosphere?"_** Woo Bin together with Jae Kyung approached their best friends

**"_obseo…"_** Joon Pyo finalized to ease the tension

**"_Guys, let's go… let's have a photo together, please…"_** as expected to Jae Kyung planning something

They all stood up and gather in the front, the photographer who was instructed by Jae Kyung earlier with her plan to make Yi Jeong and Ga Eul to be side by side in the photo, Jae Kyung who was back hug by Woo Bin was standing in the center, While Joon Pyo and Jan Di hugging each other was on their right, Ji Hoo is sitting on the floor with baby Min Sun in his arms and ever awkward pair of the group, Yi Jeong was instructed by the photographer to wrapped his arms around the stiff Ga Eul

Ga Eul can feel the warmth that Yi Jeong's hand giving to her and it gives shivers throughout her body but if she wanted to get even, she must endure these little things for her to succeed

After the photo–op they had, it's now time for dancing; of course the opening was done by the newlyweds, as slowly couples started to fill the ball, Joon Pyo was dancing with Jan Di, Ji Hoo was twirling Min Sun while the awkward couple was still sitting in their table, watching as they friends enjoy their very own romantic moments

Yi Jeong was still gathering all his courage before asking Ga Eul to dance and when he is ready, he saw her stood up and walk towards where her feet brought her, he didn't hesitate to follow her

And it's too cliché they end up in the church; Ga Eul slowly walks towards between the aisles, like she was practicing her walk for her own wedding, while yi Jeong was just admiring her

Ga Eul sat down in one of the front seat, looking at the grand altar with admiration; she didn't notice that Yi Jeong was already sitting beside her

**"_otteoke…what is happening to me.."_** she said as tears slowly escaped from her eyes

Then a handkerchief was settle in front of her, like before the man who offered his hanky for her tears to stop is here sitting beside her, the man who also broke her heart

Silence was between them, no one dares to talk, no one dares to ask, they just savoring the peace that embraces them until Ga Eul stood up once again and made her way into the platform where the newlyweds stood a while ago exchanging their vows, Yi Jeong followed her and stop in his tracks when he heard her speak

**"_I, chu Ga Eul, accept the man in front of you to be my lawful husband forever till the end…"_** Ga Eul recited before she chuckled in her foolishness

Then Yi Jeong stood beside her again, he felt different, standing in front of the altar with Ga Eul, so this is how it feels in getting married

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul, even her side profile is perfect, then he notice that she is now crying hard

**" _Ga Eul… "_**Yi Jeong called as he went near to her; his heart was breaking into pieces seeing her cry

**"_You know Yi Jeong, before I dream of getting married, getting married to you…"_** she said before she paused wiping her own tears

**"_A perfect bride in a bright sunny day and going to live a happily ever after with you…"_ **she continues as Yi Jeong started to tear too

**"_But those dreams never become reality…"_** she finishes as she cried harder in front of him, letting her guard down

Yi Jeong didn't say anything and just pull Ga Eul into a warm embraces

**"_MianHe… MianHe… let me make up to you… let's start again…"_ **he whispered to her as he held her closer in his arms


	5. 004: feelings that lingers

_Chapter: 004_

_"**feelings that lingers"**_

After the wedding of the year was held, Yi Jeong thought that he can have his chance with Ga Eul but from what he expected, what happen is the vice versa, Ga Eul is drift to him father and that makes for him to approached her harder

Jae Kyung and Woo bin decided to postpone their really honeymoon a couple of weeks to join in their friends private get away, as soon the girls landed their feet on the white sand, they run while intertwining their hands with Min Sun running under the sand, savoring the breeze that the wind gives living the guys and not minding them at all

"_Like the old days…"_ Woo bin muttered to his BFFs

"_Yeah, the three crazy girls that capture the F4's hearts…"_ Joon Pyo retorted back

"_Now they are four, I'm sure Min Sun is going to inherit all her mom and two aunties' silly acts…"_Yi Jeong spoke as his gazed was still fixes at Ga Eul

"_But those are the things that you like about them right, so why bother to complain?"_Ji Hoo said as he passed by his silent friends

He has a point, it was really their silly acts are one of the million reasons why they loved their other half and ended up happily with them, for the two married lads for sure, but with Yi Jeong, it is a big question mark for him and his way to win her back

/

Later that afternoon after their long naps and done the things they need to finish, they decided to gather in the beach to help each other to prepare for their dinner later, Woo Bin is setting the grilling pan as he started to burn and heat the coil under it with JiHoo, Jun Pyo together with Yi Jeong is fixing the meats that they were about to cook, JanDi and JaeKyung is setting the table while Ga Eul being the youngest all need to do is to look after and play with Min Sun in the nearby bench

Min Sun opened her iPad and went to her eBook; it was full of fairy tales from the oldest to the new ones, and then being a smart and princess like kid she asked Ga Eul a certain topic that she didn't expect the most to come up

"_Imo (Auntie)?"_ Min Sun called as she made closer to her

"_Neh?"_ she said as she wrapped her arms to her as they both swipe and choose what fairytale Min sun would like her to read

As their both eyes are glued to the screen, six pair of eyes is admiring the scene

"_Imo, do you believe in happy ending?"_ Min Sun asked while still choosing

"_Happy Ending?"_Ga Eul stuttered

"_Neh. Like Cinderella and her prince, Beauty and the beast."_ Min sun politely answered

"_HMMMM? Well, there are two main principles in endings."_ Ga Eul tried to explain to Min Sun

"_JinJa?"_ MinSun asked as she looked at Ga Eul with wide eyes

Ga Eul smiled before she started to explain, she didn't know that her friends are listening to her and Min Sun's conversation

"_Well, the first ending is what Cinderella and her prince have, your appa and eomma have and JaeKyung Imo and WooBin SamChon have…it is the first principle of ending, and that is the happy one"_ she elaborate

"_Ah, like a happily ever after…"_ Min sun said like a light bulb appeared over her head

"_Yap…"_she said as she cuddled Min Sun closer

"_And the other principle is?"_ Min Sun urged her to continue

She made a long pause before she continue

"_The other ending is the sad ones, it is when a girl and a boy didn't end up together…"_she said as her tear was threatening to fall

"_Oh, how sad. I don't want a sad ending… maybe you are just unlucky auntie that's why you are still single. I hate that guy who broke your heart, eomma said to me when I ask why you don't still have a boyfriend, she said that you once have but things become too rocky."_Min Sun said nonstop

Yi Jeong choked from what he heard from Min Sun's hatred in Ga Eul's ex-boyfriend, he is in big trouble when she find out

Ga Eul just chuckled on Min Sun's fearless remarks then all of a sudden Min Sun was about to cry

"_I want you to have a happy ending Auntie, its unfair…"_ Min Sun said between her tears

"_Min Sun- ah, gwenchana, there are people that meant to love each other… but never bound to stay together…"_she said as she wiped her tears

Somehow conversing with this kind of topic really changes her mood into a gloomy one. She can't blame Min Sun for asking, she didn't knew anything in the past

Okay that's the cue, Joon Pyo needs to stop Min Sun's blabbering, and he made his way to where Ga Eul and Min Sun are sitting

"_Sorry for that Ga Eul…"_ Joon Pyo apologized as she carried min Sun in his arms

"_Gwenchana…"_she lied as she gazed away

Joon Pyo walked away to Jan Di, as he turned around unblocking Ga Eul from Yi Jeong's view

Yi Jeong saw her looking away but then she turned head and their eyes met, now as she saw the man who she loves but choose to break her hurt, she can't help but pitied herself, for still suffering until now, she did realized that after all or whatever she did to erase him in his mind, he still have an impact to her heart

And now he is going to do everything to win her heart again.

_to be Continue..._


End file.
